Fireball
Summary *The Fireball is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It is an area damage spell with a medium radius and moderate-high damage. *A Fireball card costs 4 Elixir to cast. *It is a powerful spell, available to cast anywhere in the Arena, dealing immense damage. *The Fireball will push back certain small troops. Strategy *The Fireball should be used to used to finish off weakened Crown Towers or buildings, or killing or badly damaging large numbers of small troops like Barbarians, Spear Goblins, or Archers. However, do not use one on a high hitpoints troop like a Giant or Valkyrie alone as that is a waste of Elixir. *For low-level players, it's recommended to use Lightning instead of Fireball, because of its higher damage to Crown Towers and individual troops; but if it is more suited to deal damage in an Area of Effect, damaging many troops and Buildings, the Fireball is recommended. (The Lightning can only damage 3 targets.) *Wizards, Musketeers, Ice Wizards, Witches, and Barbarians can typically survive the Fireball. A tank in front of them might be a disaster as the barely alive troops plunder the player's tower. **This can be avoided with a Fireball and Zap or The Log combo by quick-dropping Fireball and Zap. ***One thing that is important to know is that the Fireball pushes back units, so the player may want to time it properly or the Zap might be missed. A Zap-Fireball is safer. *If the player is using Fireball, be patient. If the player waits for as long as they can, they may get an even bigger Elixir advantage than if the Fireball had been used before. *If the opponent repeatedly deploys Barbarians or other troops that are weak to Fireball in the same place, a high-risk, high-reward move is to launch the Fireball where the troops have been planted. This can backfire if the opponent does not have enough Elixir to deploy their card in the first place, though. **Do this only if you know your opponent has enough Elixir and the card is back in their rotation. *It is effective against spawner cards because they will lose health and thus spawn fewer troops. However, hitting only one spawner will result in a negative trade as the spawner will typically still have enough health to make many more waves. *The Fireball can be effective against Elixir Collectors, as it will lower its hitpoints enough to make an equal Elixir trade, which can become very beneficial if it also hits other troops or buildings in the blast. *If your opponent places a small troop close to the center of the arena, such as a Wizard, a properly placed Fireball can knock it back so much it heads the other way after recovering from the blast. This can be useful for diverting small troops to the other path, especially if that path is better defended. History *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Fireball's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update changed the Card image. Trivia *It is one of only two Rare spells, the other being the Rocket. *The Fireball's description is a reference to a Clash of Clans commercial, Magic. *The Fireball and Arrows share similarities — the Fireball inflicts more damage but has a smaller AoE (Area of Effect) than Arrows. Also the Fireball has a pushback effect, while Arrows do not move the targets. *Fireball deals the same damage as an equal level Mini P.E.K.K.A.; thus, it can take down a full-health Wizard or Musketeer at least 1 level lower than it in one shot. fr:Boule de feude:Feuerballru:Огненный шарit:Sfera infuocata Spell Category:Rare Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards